Molar Mountre
The mysterious Mölar Mountre is said to be the invisible head of the disorganization known as Miriad. However, very few have actually met him, which has sparked various rumors that he is non-existant or fictional. Other rumors about Mölar Mountre include the idea that he is the modern incarnation of the Ascended Master Thoth, or that he is some other immortal that has existed since the times of Atlantis. These rumors are unfounded, though Mölar himself is known to have said that he is "very old" and that the "idea of Miriad has always existed". There are no known pictures of Mölar Mountre, but some few have sketched what they think they remember he looks like on restaurant napkins. Of course, what usually happens is someone wipes their mouth on the napkin and then throw it away, so no scans of these napkins have ever been recovered. History A few semi-concrete facts (semi-concrete facts are facts that are still wet and are hardening in reality) have been gathered about Mölar, however: *There is some speculation that Mölar might come from Switzerland. He is often mistaken for being French, given his accent, but recently it was pointed out that one of the languages of Switzerland, especially in the Geneva area, is also French. Knowing this, we have stopped looking French records for Molar, and started investigations into Swiss records. (Molar is known to write his communiques in the Helvetica font, possibly referring to the fact that the Swiss territory is also known as "Confoederatio Helvetica"?) *He is known to have influenced, in some way, the Surrealist movement of the 1920's. This means that he knew one or some of the original surrealists in Paris, most likely Andre Breton, and though Breton never mentions Molar, there is a visual pun of Molar's last name in the visuals of the famous Salvador Dali painting The Persistence of Memory: This artwork is based on Salvador Dali’s childhood memory of visiting a doctor who asked to see his tongue. The melted clock is a play on the French words "montrer" (to show) and "langue" (tongue) which Dali interpreted as "montre" (watch) and "langueur" (languish). Furthermore, the molar is also a kind of tooth in the mouth, deepening the possible pun that most people are unaware of. We can guess, then, by this timetable that Molar was in France in the 1920's, from the beginning of the movement in 1924 until at least the mid 1930's. *In the 1940's Mölar says that he knew a great number of scientists who worked on the Manhattan Project, and met with them at a secret location in New Jersey to discuss a 'dimensional project'. *In the 1960's Mölar was involved in the counterculture movements, or so we are led to believe. We can only guess he was somehow involved in some way with the resurgence in metaphysical knowledge in this era, the so-called "Age of Aquarius" and the New Age movement. *Mölar Mountre claims to have known J.R. "Bob" Dobbs, most especially during the seminal years of his Church of the Subgenius ministry, from around 1972-1980. *In late December of 1999, he met with agents Traveller and Slacker in Chinatown in Chicago in order to begin the modern movement/disorganization known as Miriad. It was that fateful meeting where the "Magick 8-Ball" was given to them to ask questions and then shake for answers concerning Miriad. *As of 2007, the whereabouts of Molar Mountre aren't known, but most members of Miriad believe that he has holed up in an underground research facility in Utah called Utopolis, somewhere in the Great Salt Lake Desert. Others think he has found his way back to the city underneath the Pyramids of Egypt. *Update 2011: It is still unknown where the "leader" of Miriad really is, and there have not been any communiques for quite some time. Even this wiki has sat untouched waiting for more information or dispensations regarding all things Miriad. Quotes By Mölar Mountre *"If all else fails, try failure." *"I am nothing if not a nihilist." About Mölar Mountre *"We take all our orders and communiques from Mölar clones that expire after 24 hours." -Agent Traveller Category:Stubs Category:People Category:Psychonaut